GoodBye USUK
by KiyatoH
Summary: America is told he is to die in a year by a shishigami. However he has had feelings for England for quite sometime so what can he do in this short amount of time? Read and Review please.
1. How it all Began

A young man was just walking around in his room when he suddenly saw someone he didn't know .

"Who are you ?!"

"I'm a shishigami and you have exactly one year left to live" said a shishigami.

"W-wait how could you know that!?" said a young man named Alfred.

"Well you see shishigami are not dead or alive and they have absolutely no memories about their past so they are stuck in-between life and death.

"Why?"

"We don't know, but ether way you're due to die in one year, do you know why?"

"Yes" he replied while clutching his chest.

"Ok, that makes my job easier but Alfred Jones I will be staying by your side for a while."

"What! No way, you can't !"

"Why ?"

"Just because... " he said blushing

"Well I can't leave your side completely, but what I can do is leave when you tell me to for certain reasons ."

" Thank you. Wait,what time is it!?"

"Huh, oh it's 9:30 A.M."

"Shit I'm late!"

"Late for what ?"

" The world meeting. Ugg England's going to kill me."

"England? Isn't England a country?"

"Yes but people are named after countries that come to the world meeting."

"I still don't get it."

"Ugg you're hopeless"

"Hey!" he said irritated

"Hey nothing, ah we're here."

"What do you mean we're here?"

"At the world conference"

"Oh"

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he walked into the room.

"America you wanker, your late again!" England shouted.

"Tch shut up" America revolted.

"What did you say you wanker!?"

"What, you didn't hear me or are you deaf?"

"Hi, hi settle down now you two" France said

"Shut up you can't tell me what to do you, playboy." England said

" I am not a playboy so shut your face up!" France said

"Wow, you must be hallucinating if you don't think you are not a playboy"

"That's it!" He shouted as he started attacking England. Every other country didn't continue the world meeting they just stood there watching the fight, even Germany didn't stop the fight after all he had witnessed several of these petty fights before this one and thought it was useless to stop them. Shortly after the meeting was over every other country left besides America, Prussia, and Spain. This was because they were responsible to take home the two fighters, America was to take home England, Prussia and Spain were to do the same with France.

"I can't believe you got into it with France. You're so stupid!" America lectured.

"Shut up, you don't have the right to lecture me you git!" England argued

"Like hell I don't, every time you get into a fight I have to take you home because I worry about you driving over the speed limit! Your boss also tells me that I'm responsible to take you home!"

"What the fuck, you don't have to worry about me! I don't know what my boss is thinking but I'll make sure he doesn't tell you to do that anymore!

America looked to the ground and mumbled something that England couldn't hear and then looked back up at England.

"Fine, I'll be leaving then."

"Fine" England replied but as America left he was shocked because of the fact that America looked to be in pain despite being mad at him.

Later that day England was laying in his king size bed that was much too big for him. He lay awake unable to sleep because he found himself thinking about the expression on America's face as he left. _Why was he like that, I just can't figure it out. _Damn it why am I so worried about that git? England asked quietly to himself as he clutched the bed sheets he was laying on. _I just don't get it, why should i worry about him?_ England had similar thoughts for quite some time but then slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Such Embarrassment

"What is wrong with you!" the shishigami lectured Alfred and the projection of his voice bounced of the light blue walls in Alfred's house.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked calmly trying not to be intimidated by the immortal that was lecturing him.

"You know what I mean, starting a fight like that"

"What's the problem with that?" Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"It's obvious you like him. So why start a fight with the one you like?"

" How did you know..." he blushed

"Well when we first met you blushed after I said I would be with you for the time you have left in your life. So I came to conclusion that you like someone and after I saw how your expression changed after England said that you don't have to worry about him and I became aware of your situation."

" I see. So that's why you are lecturing me, because you found out who I'm in love with." He biting his lip

"Yeah, but anyway you're a huge idiot."

"Yeah I know I am, I want him to love me but the way I act around him I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"Well I wouldn't go as far as him hating you; he just dislikes you that's all."

"'That's all' what is your problem? I love him so much it's that I would think it's obvious I would be really upset if the one I love hates me or even just dislikes me."

"Whoa, cool down. I didn't mean to aggravate you I just think him disliking you is way better than him hating you."

"Whatever, just leave me alone! I'm going to sleep." Alfred started walking away.

"Have a good rest."

"Yeah you too." He turned around a little and nodded a bit.

The next morning all the countries were getting ready to go to Hetalia High except America who was still sleeping.

"Alfred, get up you're going to be late for school!" the shishigami shouted

"Huh, oh crap you're right. Wait how did you even know that I go to school? America asked

"I looked at your schedule"

"What!"

"Yeah sorry, but anyway let's get going."

"Yeah let's hurry."

"America you're late!" Germany shouted as he saw America enter the classroom.

"Sorry I over slept."

"Yeah, yeah just take your seat."

"Okay."

"Now I will continue the attendance." Germany said as he began to call the rest of the countries . After attendance was finished being called Germany started to begin the lesson. But America didn't care, after all England was in the same class as him, he may be across the classroom but America couldn't help but look at him. America soon went in to a deep stare relieving more of the nation's features. His emerald green eyes were focused on learning the material that was being taught. His vibrant blonde hair completely still except when he moved his head down to write. Alfred could not remove his eyes from England. He was stuck in his fantasies of him and England in many situations. Situations that could not ever happen in reality.

Class was now nearing the end but America's eyes were still locked on England thinking about how he would confess his undying love for the shorter blonde male. But that was the thing that scared him most. After all there was still a fifty percent chance he could get rejected. Class was now over and the bell rang conforming that everyone could go home. But even though it was the end of the long and rough day of school America was still terrified of the thoughts that still lingered in his mind.

Every time America thought something about the one he loved it seemed to always have a negative side to it . He couldn't stand it, he hated having such thoughts. Such as England rejecting him and not wanting to talk to him anymore. Having so many thoughts that were negative distracted America and soon enough he was at home without even noticing that he had even left the school building.

"Ugg why do I have to think so negative." America complained

"Probably because you're scared"

"Yeah probably, what should I do if he rejects me?"

"Well what I say is that even if he rejects you should not give up on him"

"Why?"

"Because if you keep trying he might fall in love with you later on"

"Oh you're right I just can't give up thank you… what's your name?"

"Did I not tell you?"

"No you didn't, so what is it?"

"Mikero"

"Ok then, thank you Mikero" he said cheerfully

"You're welcome Alfred"

"Well I'm going out to have a drink with the others so see you later."

"Is England going to be there?"

"Yeah" he blushed at hearing the name of the one he loved.

"Have a good time and go get him tiger" he teased

"Shut up! and…I will..." he blushed.


	3. What is Wrong With Me!

_What am I going to do till the get together_ England wondered but he already knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to wonder about why America had that look yesterday when he told him not to worry about him. _Seriously what was up with that look he gave to me after I said that and not to mention why was he looking at me in class today? Seriously what is going on? And why do I keep worrying about him? Ugg that's it I'm getting irritated with my own thoughts, its ridiculous _England thought recklessly.

"Oh crap it's already time for the get together" He said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of his house. As he walked to the place he was suppose to meet the others his thoughts caught up to him. _Looking at me in class, what was he thinking? He should have been taking notes on what Germany was teaching us. And for the whole class period geez it was a relief to see he wasn't following me home. _

Eventually England got to the place where the event was being held his thoughts still fresh in his mind. He walked in the door only to see that he was the last one to arrive and that he was the center of attention, he felt a rush of embarrassment across his face. But then America ,cheerful as ever, went up to him and put his arm around his shoulder then pulled him close to his body and finally said, "Yay the last member of this awesome part is here!" After that they all went back to what they were doing previously.

"So why did you get here so late England?" America asked curiously

"I was thinking about something and I didn't realize that it was already time for the party. And could you move your arm? It's a bit annoying." England replied

"Yeah … sorry..." He blushed as he removed his arm from England's shoulder feeling the loss of the warmth.

"Anyhow, what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well after class today you seem to have had something on your mind. Would you care to tell me?"

"Oh that, I was just thinking about the person I like." he said happily

"Oh really, who do you like?"

"I'm not telling you." he teased

"Fine then I'll guess is it Hungary?"

"No"

"Ukraine?"

"No"

"Belarus?"

"No"

"I give up"

"I'll give you some hints she has blond hair , emerald green eyes,has a bad temper and she always calls me names like idiot."

_Hell, I was thinking Liechtenstein but she doesn't have a bad temper. All well might as well guess._ England thought and then said "Liechtenstein?"

"No"

"Ok now I really give up."

"Sorry to intrude, but America do you want some food?" Lithuania asked walking towards the two.

"No thank you. But thanks for the offer." America replied

"Hey Lithuania do you know who America likes?" England asked

"Huh, you mean you don't know who he likes?"

"No I don't and by you saying that you obviously do know."

"Yeah I do" Lithuania said and then looked at America who he found was shaking his head signaling no.

"Could you tell me?"

"No I can't because if America isn't telling you I can't ether."

That forced England to go around to people America knew and see if they will tell him who he likes. But everyone he went to said they knew but they wouldn't tell him. After he went to each person he didn't realize how much time had passed and that it was now time to leave.

When England got home he sat on his couch for many hours wondering who was it that America liked and why was he so eager to find out who he liked. After all it was not his concern who America loves.

"I just can't stand it who does he like?" England said and then decided to go to bed after all he had school tomorrow. But when he laid down on his bed he was wide awake. _Why do i want to know so much? He's just an idiot. I shouldn't be thinking about him so much._ England looked at his white ceiling and kept wondering why he was having the thoughts he had gotten just recently. He also wondered why America kept popping up in his mind.

Hours had passed that much England knew. When he looked at his clock that was besides him on the bed stand it was 3:00. He was shocked at the sight, he knew he had been awake for a long time but not this long. He laid down at 8:00 and know it was 3:00. But soon his vision shrunk. He knew he was on the verge of falling asleep. He tried very hard to stay awake but didn't succeed. England fell asleep.

"Eh, what time is it?" England mumbled to himself. He picked up his clock and his eyes widened." Shit! I'm late for school! Shit! Shit! Shit! England kept yelling as he got dressed sloppily and ran out the door.

"England! You're late!"

"I know and I'm very sorry." England bowed in apology.

"Just take your seat."

"Yes sir."

"Ok so back to I was saying. Who has a proposal or an idea for the cultural festival?" Germany asked and France raised his hand, Germany called on him and he said that they should do a café.

"Ok does anybody have a problem with that if so raise your hand." no one raised their hand. "Ok does anybody have a question or statement on the matter?" America raised his hand and Germany called on him and America asked if England could not be the one cooking for the cafe. Germany answered his question and said no France will be the one cooking the meals for the cafe.

With that everybody was assigned a job. America, England, Lithuania, Prussia, Austria, and Hungary are waiters. Poland is in charge of creating the costumes, Romano and Italy are in charge of the advertisements, Russia and China are the ones who are to paint the cafe sign, Canada was the one who is going to retrieve the things we run out of, and all the rest of them are back up just in case something happens.

"Dose everybody know their role in the festival?" Germany asked and everyone nodded and then Germany demanded, "Then get to it!"

A couple hours passed and it was now time to go home .Everyone went home but since England was on cleaning duty he had to stay after. As England was roaming the halls and heading towards the trash can he was thinking about who America was in love with but when he saw something he never would have never thought he would see that made him forget the matter, his mind was blank. What he saw was Russia,the evil monster who wants to kill everyone, and  
China the person who loved pandas, who was very nice but demanding, making out. England was left staring blankly at the sight speechless until Russia glanced up and gave him the death stare. England ran away as fast as he could leaving the trash can where it was and not finishing his job. He left the school building and went home.

_What was that, well I mean I know what that was but I just can't believe those two are in a relationship, it's not like I care that they're both males it's just that I never thought they could get together. I mean I thought China was afraid of Russia but I guess not, huh. Whoa, whoa just calm down Arthur just calm down, think a little. _England thought.

"Ok England they're together, good for them, that's all their just in a relationship,nothing wrong with that, just take a nap and everything will be alright." he said to himself and then went to bed.

_Alfred what are you doing England said as he was being pushed against a nearby wall._

_Just be quiet he said bringing his face closer to England's face and then Alfred pushed his lips onto the smaller boys lips forcing them into a kiss. But Alfred begged for more such as him wanting England to allow him in his mouth. England had no choice but to accept and each time the kiss became deeper as if there was love put into it but England knew that would not be possible after all Alfred hated him. Even so as the kiss continued every inch of England's body was getting hotter by the second as if he had just jumped into lava._

Waa England shrieked as he jumped up from the pleasant dream he had just had blushing a crimson red. What was that dream, more over why would I have such a dream? England said confused. But after that dream England knew was not going to go back to bed that night.

Before long England noticed it was morning and it was time to go to school. _I can't go to school not after I had that type of dream. I … I couldn't face Alfred even if i tried without remembering that dream I just had. _England thought.


	4. Oh Snap!

"England." Germany called "Huh, he's not here?"

_What why is England not here he usually is here? _America thought panicked.

"Hey, America do you know why England is not here?" Germany asked

"No I don't" America answered

"All well lets continue the lesson"

"'All_ well' who could say that? Ugg that's it I'm leaving school to see what's wrong with him. I'm really worried about him after all he usually never misses school unless it's serious. I got to go see him now._ America thought and then raised his hand.

"Yes, what is America?"

"I'm feeling sick. Can I go home early?"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"Then you may go."

"Thank you. I'll be excusing myself now." America said as he walked out of the room and then started running when he got to the hallway. _I need to see what's wrong with him or I'll never forgive myself, I need to hurry, I need to hurry and see him right now. _America thought and ran faster.

When America got to England's porch he caught his breath and then knocked on his door. A few minutes passed and then England opened the door.

"England are you ok? I was worried about you so I came here."

"What are you doing here America?" he said blushing

"Like I just said I was worried about you so I came here as fast as I could."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine on my own"

"But…"

_There's that look again why does he get it every time I say that?_ England thought "Seriously you don't have to worry about me. I'm not a little kid besides it's not your concern."

"What?" he said a bit irritated

"You heard me, it's not any of your concern." He said weakly.

"That's it I was going to wait until after the cultural festival. But you're really pushing me right now" America said walking into England's house .

"Hey don't come into my house without my permission" but that didn't stop him he continued to go in until England was against a wall. Slam, America slammed his hand against the wall.

" America move!"

"No, you made me do this!" He said as he pushed his lips against England's

NN England moaned from the kiss "stop!" England shouted trying to push him away .

"England, I love you" America said as his light blue eyes met with England's emerald green eyes.

"Eh" he blushed

"Will you go out with me?" America asked while blushing

"G…Give me some time." England replied

" I won't ever touch you again." America sighed sadly and left a embarrassed England against a wall.  
England rubbed whipped his lips with his sleeve.

_Stupid America what did you think i do?_ England blushed.


	5. Finaly!

Two full months passed and in that whole time England and America did not speak to each other. Also the cultural festival was a disaster for the two of them. They had to avoid each other glances and both of them denied to go out and party with the other countries in fear of seeing each other. Now they were in the classroom and paying attention to Germany who was talking about chemical equations are balanced.

"Here America" Lithuania said as he gave America a note that had been passed to him so that he could give it to.

"Thank you." he said then opened the note._ It's from England._ America thought as he began to read it .

_Meet me at my house and I will tell you my answer._

America finished reading it and then looked at England whose eyes met his own causing them to both blushed and then went back to paying attention to the lesson. Later that day America went to England's house like it had said to do on the note.

"So you came after all" England said

"Of course I did. I'm eager to know your answer, I mean it's been two months since we last spoke to each other" America said

"Aren't you afraid that I will reject you" he said clutching his arm shyly

"No, because even if you reject me I won't give up on you" he said smiling. England blushed a crimson red. "So what is your answer?"

"My answer is…y-yes" he blushed again

"For real?"

"Yes" he said as he clutched his arm tighter and stared at the ground.

"Yes" America said very happily and then picked up England and started to spin around.

"I-idiot put me down" England said as he felt a rush of heat rush across his face. After that day, that hour, that second, that minute, and that afternoon America was the happiest he could ever be in the time that he had left.


	6. Lovers at Last

Several months passed, nine to be exact, and the two nations enjoyed their relationship. This always showed when they went out on dates, nothing really special, just regular dates as other people had such as going to an amusement park or going to a restaurant so they could eat together. As the months passed so did the days there had been winter ones, summer ones, spring one, fall ones. Hot ones, cold ones, snowy ones, and beautiful flower days where they could sit and look at the amazing scenery of the flowers that were different sizes and different colors. Yet as much as time passed America had not laid a finger on England besides holding hands he didn't even kiss him once since that time. However this behavior did not effect their relationship it helped it because England knew America was acting weird the whole time by not even kissing him and that made him worry about the older man. This caused him to realize just how much he loved him. And now it was December 31, the last day of the month which would lead to a new year when the clock struck twelve, midnight.

"Hey Alfred may I ask you a question?" England asked from his side of the leather couch both the nations were sitting on.

"Sure, what is it?" America asked as a reply

"This is sort of direct, but why haven't you kissed me once since we got together?" he asked blushing

"Huh, oh that, remember when I forced a kiss on you…?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"… ever since then I haven't wanted to touch you because I'm afraid that you will have the same reaction as last time"

"Alfred we're in a relationship we're supposed to do things like that. Last time we weren't that's all there is to it."

"I know that but-" he was cut off as he felt the soft lips of his boyfriend against his own.

"See"

"Yeah but… oh forget it, I give up"

"Hehe" England laughed

"Psst, Alfred come here" The shishigami, Mikero , whispered

"Umm I have to go to the bathroom Arthur so I'll be right back"

"Uhh ok" he replied

"What, I was sort of in the middle of something if you didn't notice Mikero"

"I know but you know you have to go to the hospital today after all you have an appointment because of your serious heart disease"

"Yeah I know" He said grabbing the part of his shirt that was over his heart.

"Remember Alfred you only have till midnight to get what you want to get done, done before it's too late."

"Yeah I understand"

"Then you better get to it after all its 7:00pm already"

"Yeah" he said as he was about to reach the door he looked back at Mikero and asked if he could not be with him for a little while. He nodded and the America ran back down stairs to where England was.

"Arthur come with me" he said as he grabbed Arthur's arm and lead him up to his bedroom.

"Wait a second Alfred, what has gotten into you?"

"Huh what's wrong you aroused me when you pulled that move down there and now I can't hold back, is there anything wrong with your boyfriend wanting to make love with you"

"H-how could you say that so bluntly, it's so embarrassing" He said while blushing a dark red.

"Is that a no"

"I didn't say that"

"Ok then let's get to it" he said as he took England into his own room and then pushed him down on the bed. After doing that he passionately kissed England forcing him to let America's wet tong explore his mouth.

"Nng" England let out a small moan. When they finished their kiss there was a trail of saliva left at the edge of each of their mouths. America then took of England's shirt leaving him to feel the cold air rush against the bare skin that was exposed and then America started to kiss England's neck leaving kiss marks. He continued this until he got to his stomach, now there was many kiss marks along the smaller nations bare skin. But he was not done with the upper part of his –soon to be lover's body- he saw that what he had done a couple of seconds ago had made the little pink stubs on his chest become hard.

Witnessing this site the American started to nip and suck on them. "Hng, Al-Alfred if yo-you continue to do that I-will-hng" he said barley being able to say it from the beginning.

"Wow you are sensitive aren't you, well I guess I'll stop with this and start something else then." He said as he lowered his head down to the British man's crouch. Then he grabbed the zipper with his teeth and unzipped his pants, he looked up to see the smaller boys aroused face with his lustful gaze.

America then slid down his pants and boxers exposing his hard member. Then he engulfed the smaller man's cock in his mouth and then started to suck on it leaving both of them to feel the unbearable heat that they were giving to each other.

"Hng … ah, no" England moaned in pleasure

"Ah…no Alfred I'm going to-hng" the British man moaned and then came. "Ah sorry I came in your mouth."

"It's ok now let's get back to it"

"Yeah" he blushed a dark red.

"Here lick my fingers" he said putting his three fingers in front of England's face"

"Okay" he said quietly as he opened his mouth for the three fingers to enter. He started licking his fingers but he did it in an erotic way. Alfred couldn't stand it he was on the verge of cumming, he took his fingers out of England's mouth and put England's legs on top of his shoulder. Then he slowly entered one finger in England's back entrance. "Hnn" he moaned slightly.

"Wait could this be your first time?"

"Of course it is you idiot... now get on with it..."

"I'm glad I'm going to be your first "

"Just shut up this isn't the t-time"

"I guess your right" he said and then continued. Entering the second finger he started scissoring.

"Ah …ah" England moaned in pleasure. America was now thrusting his fingers in England's back entrance trying to find the one spot that would make him feel like he was in heaven. After a couple more thrust he enter the third finger and started to thrust.

"Ahhh" England moaned as his back arched and then America realized that he had hit the prostate he continued hitting the same spot over and over again with his fingers.

"Al-Alfred put it in"

"Huh, are you sure?"

"Yes I want you now!" he said panting

"Alright" America withdrew his three fingers and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Then he got in a comfortable position and then started to put his dick into England's entrance. "Ah" as soon as they knew he had got his entire member in he started thrust slowly.

"Ah…it .. Hurts"

"Soon enough you will feel good" he said and then he thrust a bit faster hitting the prostate.

"Alfred…go faster" England begged

"Okay" with that he picked up the speed tremendously. Leaving England to moan in pleasure.

"Ah…Ahh…Ahhh" "Hnng" the both moaned and then came at the same time.

Ha ha England panted as well as America and America had collapsed on England's completely bare body.

"Hold on a sec I'll clean you up" America said as he got up and went to the bathroom to get a wash rag. Few seconds passed and America was back at England's side and then cleaned the white substance off of England's stomach, face, legs, and back entrance.

"Thank you" England said blushing

"Hey I bet you're worn out so why don't we get some rest"

"Ok"

"Here you need some piece of clothing on so you don't catch a cold" he said as he got England's shirt and put it on him.

"Good night"

" Arthur I love you " he said as he hugged England

"I love you too Alfred" He said back and the returned the hug

"Night "

"Night"


	7. I Will Always Love You

One hour later Alfred was up writing a note to England. Once he finished writing it he put it on his desk and then he walked over to the sleeping British man, kissed him on his forehead then he gave his lover a small kiss on the lips. After that he left England's house without a sound.

He drove to the hospital and then went to see his doctor.

"It's not good there's no way he will live, we don't have a person to give blood transfer." The doctor said panicking

"What about his brother Mathew?" Another doctor said

"He has a weak heart too so that would just make it worst."

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to keep him alive?"

"Yes it's a sad thing but it has come to a point where even the blood transfer probably couldn't do anything ether, he only has a few minutes left to live because he over worked himself to a point where it has put him in such a critical position. Go phone his brother that we're sorry for his loss."

"Yes sir"

_Looks like the time has come, but I don't care I'm happy, I got to have a wonderful boyfriend and we had amazing times together at the amusement parks and on our dates. I'm so glad that I got the time I've always wanted with the person I've loved for so long and I'm so glad that we finally became lovers . Mikero if you can hear me please watch over Arthur so that he doesn't ever get hurt again because after I'm gone I'm pretty sure he'll be hurt so please watch over him. I love you Arthur and I always will . Farewell my love _Alfred thought

Beeeeeeeeeep the monitor that was recording America's heart beat rang with the red numbers zero on it. America time is up.


	8. We're here for you

Several hours later England woke up and saw that America was not in the bed he got up out of his bed and started limping to his desk which he saw had a piece of paper on it and read it.

_Dear Arthur._

_I am sorry I had to leave early I had some business to attend to._

_And you might want to take a hot bath because you will be probably limping when you walk and taking a hot bath will ease the pain a little._

_And I know what I'm about to say is going to be completely random but I wanted you to know that I have loved you for a long time now and so when you told me that you would go out with me I was thrilled because I thought that the person I love has accepted my feeling. Also when I didn't touch you for nine months I was just really scared I was thinking if I touched you without your permission you would get angry and break up with me even worst you hated me after I did it. But now I know that you truly love me because of what happened a couple of hours ago and I was just so happy and I had no clue what to do with this happiness but I will tell you this I truly do love you it was no mistake when I fell for you in the first year of Middle School . Also I don't want you to get hurt so sorry for making you hurt so much my love. _

_Love, Your lover, _

_Alfred Jones_

"Huh, what does he mean he's sorry for hurting me he hasn't done anything to hurt me, all well I better make myself some dinner than take that hot bath and then go back to asleep after all there is a world meeting tomorrow morning. I can't wait to see him again."

The next morning England went to the world meeting but as soon as he opened the doors everybody looked at him with despair.

"Hey why are you guys so gloomy and where is America?"

"You don't know" Lithuania said sadly

"No, what's going on where's America ?"

"Here let me explain" Mathew said stepping in front of England with nothing but sadness in his expression.

"Mathew, where is America" England said starting to get worried

"He's gone"

"What do you mean?" he asked as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes

"Well you see ever since we were born we've had weak hearts so if we did something to tire ourselves out we go in to a critical position and sometimes people like us don't always live through it. I'm sorry I knew you loved my brother a lot. I'm really sorry England."

England started to cry a lot and then put his hands over his eyes not wanting others to see him like he was._ So this is what he meant by saying sorry about hurting me so much_ England thought.

"Not to mention I never thought I would miss that loud mouth, hamburger lover, hero fend , and goof so much ether" Francis said on the verge of tears himself. Everybody nodded in agreement and then started remembering their times with America and now mostly everybody was crying.

"Ok guys let's stop arguing so much I'm pretty sure that's what America would want" Germany said still trying to hold back the new tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah" everybody said besides England who was crying too much to even talk.

"Everyone let's support England as much as we can while he is going through this" Japan said they all agreed and every last single one of them got into a group circle to hug England. Canada was the most closest so he was the one hugging England's frail body. This caused England to look around and see that everybody was trying to comfort him.

"Thank you guys, truly thank you" he said while crying.


End file.
